Never Let Sweden
by RedWolf95
Summary: SuUk  England's anecdotes on things he must NEVER let Sweden do...
1. Chapter 1

Never let Sweden…

Hello, readers

England here, I just wanted to introduce this before Wolf does. Basically, this is my… journal of some sorts… of things I must NEVER let Sweden do. It will range from everyday tasks to… very awkward situations. So I hope you find this hysterical.

I guess that I now have to pass things over to Wolf…

England out.

Heyo Mayo (Hallo Sh'mallo)

Wolf at your service. This is my new FF… "Never let Sweden…" which is basically little anecdotes from England's POV about things he should NEVER let Sweden do.

**THIS IS SuUk!**

I'm going to need people's suggestions to things Iggy cannot let Su-san do. It can be ANYTHING!

Thanks

Wolf

P.s. I already have the first one done… which is "Never let Sweden… DRINK!"


	2. Go Into Victoria's Secret

Wolf: Hello Guys…

England: and girls

Wolf: *Glares at England* It's rude to interrupt someone when their talking… anyways, this is the first of "Never Let Sweden…"

England: this was suggested by Zelda-FF

Wolf and England: *Smile* Hope you all enjoy 

I stare into the mirror in front of me.

"I can't believe you've made me wear this"

*Earlier*

"So… what's the plan for today Berwald?" I look to my right at the Swede who has just walked out of our bathroom; clad in a pair of jeans and towel drying his choppy blonde hair.

"Don't mind…" He says as he sits next to me on the bed.

"Your a lot of help aren't you" I mumble. Standing up, I walk over to the large oak wardrobe on the opposite wall to the double bed. I open the doors and grab a pair of converse (Union Jack patterned), then walk back to the bed. As I go to sit down, Berwald wraps his arms around my waist and drags me down onto his lap. He nuzzles into my neck, distracting me from pulling my shoes on.

"Why n't go 'round London?" Sweden suggests, his voice muffled against my neck.

"S-s-sounds l-like a p-plan"

"Good! Let's go!" Suddenly, I'm dropped onto the bed as Berwald jumps up and runs out of the room

"At least put a shirt on!"I shout to him

*In London*

"For the Queen's sake, Berwald, slow down. I can't walk as fast as you can" I pant as I'm dragged down one of the many crowded streets in central London. The Swede suddenly stops, causing me to crash into his back. Stepping backwards, I follow where the Swede is looking.

"You've got to be kidding me"I stare up at the sign above the large glass fronted shop

Victoria's Secret

"C'mon Art" He pulls me through the throng and into the feminine shop. The walls are covered by pink wallpaper and rows and rows of every size, design and colour of bra, pants, pyjamas… the works. The Swede continues to drag me through until we reach the changing rooms at the back. He pushes me into an empty one and shuts the curtain.

"Stay" He commands. Berwald doesn't return for around ten minutes, when I have just started to become agitated.

"Change" Orders Berwald. I stare questioningly at the handfuls of lace that Berwald had just pressed into my hands. Berwald pops my head back through the pink velvet curtain. "Change… or I'll s'nd France the pictures fr'm l'st night" He then retracts his head. I moan, great. Now he has leverage.

"…Fine" I mumble in reply. Within ten minutes I'm tugging at the hems of the layers of satin and lace now acting like a second skin.

"'m coming out… don't laugh" I tell Berwald, from which I hear a "Mmmhmm"in reply. I step out of the changing room.

The black satin corset hugs at my - very un masculine - thin waist, giving me a more womanly figure. My lack of a… womanly chest causes the top of the corset to be too large. Hanging on my hips is the matching skirt, all black satin with lace hemming…

All in all, I look like a WOMAN!

But the look on Berwald's face is simply priceless. Mouth agape and eyes wide.

"'m buyin' y'o that" he simply says, then turns and walks to the tills. I shake my head…

Not to self: Never Let Sweden Go Into Victoria's Secret


	3. Play in the laundry basket

England: Hello again.

Wolf: We apologise

England: *Turns and stares at Wolf* We?

Wolf: *Elbows England* Yes, we. Anyway… WE apologise for the wait but my first GCSE (Final exams) exam is tomorrow. They don't finish until the 17th of June… so my posting on all stories until then will be few and far between.

England: … then why are you doing this?

Wolf: It's an English exam, so this counts as revision *Smirks*

England: … Right…

Wolf: *Glare at England* onto other matters… This was requested by Darthduku

England: and on the subject of requests, please don't send anything above a T rating otherwise it will be ignored

Wolf: and also... Laundry basket is AMERICAN! The english version is WASHING BIN

Wolf and England: Enjoy!

I shake my hands in a vain attempt of drying them of the sudsy water I had had my hands in, washing the used plates from breakfast. Sighing, I grab one of the patterned tea towels folded on the granite side, and dry my hands properly.

"Berwald?" I shout to the Swede, who is sat in front of the large television in the living room.

"Hmm?" His head pops into the, head tilted slightly to the side.

"Can you go and get the washing bin from our bathroom please?" I pause from getting the broom from the cupboard closest to the door Berwald is standing in. Pulling my head out to share unto his clear blue eyes, emotionless face and short blonde hair sticking up in every direction.

"… 'kay" he leans in and pecks me on the cheek, then walks up stairs. As I try to fight the blush creeping up my face. I turn back to the cupboard and continue to fight the broom from inside the overflowing closet.

*2 Hours later*

I stare at the now spotless kitchen, a small smile on my face.

"Berwald?" I mutter "Where are you?" I walk up stairs and down the corridor to our bedroom. There is a small sliver of light coming the direction of the bathroom. Slowly, I creep toward the bathroom, as silent as I can. I try to peak through the gap. 'Damn' I think to myself 'I can't see in'. I reach out and close my hand around the handle.

3... 2.….. 1!

I wrench the handle and let the door crash against the wall. What the…?

"Berwald… what on earth are you doing?" I stare at the Swede, surrounded by the washing that was originally INSIDE the washing bin. He face contorted in a huge smile.

"Makin' a castle outa the wahin'" An awkward silence falls between us.

"Tidy up when your finished please" Swiftly, I walk away, my face in my hands

Not to self: Never let Sweden play with the washing bin.


	4. Find the rest of my punk clothes

England: Heres another one

Wolf: I bet your surprise that I've posted another today

England: Good surprise though… right?

Wolf: … If not, we will set Sweden on you

Wolf and England: This was requested by The Artist Formally Known As. *Creepy smile* Enjoy

It's raining again… as it almost always does in England. Berwald and I have just returned from another monotonous meeting and we're just getting ready to meet Den, Nor, Ice and the rest of them at the pub. As I start to pull off my plain suit jacket and un tucking my crisp white shirt I feel a tapping on my shoulder.

I turn around and my eyes fall onto the bundle of denim that used to be a pair of skin tight jeans - that were now riddled with rips and holes. I feel my face heat up.

"W-w-where did you f-f-find that?" I slowly look up at him, his face as stoic as ever

"… in yo' wardrobe" his mouth quirks into a small smirk "… So… car' to explain'?"

"Nope" I turn around to hide my now red face

"… If yo' won't explain, yo' havta wear 'em" I see the jeans dangle in front of my face. Ripping them from his grasp and throwing them onto the bed

"How about neither" as I continue to change into a pair of black slacks and a new shirt, I see Sweden pick the jeans up again

"… 'kay. I guess I'll just look through yo'r wardrobe som' more-"

"NO! … Fine. I'll wear them"

"'nd this" he dumps a black belt covered in silver studs, a - Very - tight black long sleeve and a looser (sort of) white t-shirt. A melting/faded Union Jack printed on it into my arms.

'Thank god he didn't find the rest of it'

*At the pub*

"… What are you wearing?" said Nor and Ice

"DUUUUUUDE!" exclaimed America

"Meine gott" moaned Germany

"Oh Honhonhon…" giggled France

" AWESOME!" yelled Den and Prussia

Note to self: Never let Sweden find (the rest) of my punk clothes


	5. Go Ice Fishing

Wolf: Call me butter because I'm on a roll

England: … Have you been spending time with Prussia, because you've become so modest

Wolf: I know right?

*Awkward silence*

Wolf and England: This was requested by Museless Writer. Enjoy!

My breath hovers in front of my face, clouding my vision. Pulling my thick, borrowed, winter woolly coat around me; I continue to walk towards the endless white behind Berwald's beautiful house, covered in thick snow.

White. Endless white, everywhere I can see.

"B-B-Berwald?" I try to yell, but the wind carries my voice away. Violent shivers stab up and down my back. I continue to stumble forward, until I hit the edge of frozen over lake. I scan the ice franticly, trying to find the ice-fishing Swede

"Berwald?" I shout his name over and over, slipping and sliding across the ice. My feet collapse from under me, sending me to the floor. Faintly, I hear someone yell - but I'm more focused on the loud and ominous cracking underneath me. After minutes of struggling to my hands and knees, I finally make it - just in time to see a figure that is definitely my Berwald. I let myself smile as I see him rush over to me. Before my brain can register it, the ice gives way from beneath me…

Water fills my lungs. My mouth. My brain, leaving me disorientated. I start to loose feeling in my fingers and toes. I look up - or down? - at the gap in the ice, as it gets smaller and smaller. Realising that I'm sinking, I try to get out of my heavy jacket. My sight starts to get fuzzy and blacken. Strong arms grab me and pulls me out of the water.

"Arthur? Arthur? Arthur tack? Kom igen, andas, för fan du!" I feel him press against my chest. My sight is becoming clearer by the second. I shoot up, coughing violently. Sweden, pulling my sodden jacket, many jumpers and boots, gently places a hand on one side of my face.

"Don' ever scare me like tha'" he places a kiss on my nose and pulls his jacket off. Once he has done that, he leans up on a nearby tree and drags me with him.

"W-w-w-w-w-what are y-y-you d-doi-ing?" I start to shiver, more than before.

"Need to get you warm" I snuggle up to him, burying my head into his broad chest

"… I forgo' the fish I caught on the ice"

Note to self: Never let Sweden go Ice Fishing

Translation

Arthur tack? Kom igen, andas, för fan du! - Arthur please? Come on, breath, goddamn you! 


	6. Invite Denmark round Drinking

Wolf: WOOOO! One exam down… a load more to go *runs to emo corner listening to Einsamkeit*

England: *face palm* and you call yourself British. This was requested by BritaniaAngelEngland. Hope you all enjoy.

"IGGY!" shouted a hyper active Dane, jumping on my back. This makes me fall on my front, face in the carpet.

"Hello Mattias. Get off me… Can't… Breath" I feel Mattias' weight dragged off me. Once he is completely off me I flip myself and take long, deep breaths. looking up, I see Denmark and Sweden looking down at me.

"Yo' Alright?" Berwald reaches out a hand to help me get up. I take it straight away. As I get up, I stumble and fall into the Swede.

"C'mon Dude, you promised me drinks" Berwald looks at me apologetically, to which I just smile understandingly and straighten out my clothes.

"Well, I need to go to a meeting with the Commonwealth so… I'll see you later."

*After the meeting*

I throw all my weight at the door, jammed shut by god know what.

"Swede? Sweden? You alright?" I shout through the door. On the opposite side I hear two sets of laughing. "Denmark… Sweden…. For god sake open this door"

"Won't the door open, eh?" says Canada, walking up to me.

"Yes"

"You… didn't leave…. D-Denmark and S-S-Sweden alone with booze did you, eh?" I turn to Matthew.

"… Maybe" I blush

"… Well your not going to get in 'till tomorrow, so you might as well stay in the spare bed in my hotel, eh?" I turn to stare at the door, then back at my ex-colony

"Thanks Matthew"

*The next day*

"Oh… My… God…"

I stare at my once tidy living room, now strewn with open beer bottles with varying amounts of alcohol dripping out of them. For some reason my curtains are burnt and covered in soot. The two sofas and three chairs are toppled over, covered in drink, curry stains and chocolate. In the mist of what looks like to be the aftermath of a giant battle in my front room, are the unconscious bodies of Mattias and Berwald… wearing each others clothes? (how? … actually, I don't want to know)

Note to self: Never let Sweden invite Denmark round… especially when there's drink


	7. Bake a cake

England: *pokes Wolf* are you going to come out of the corner yet?

Wolf: … Why should I?

England: Prussia's here

Wolf: *launches at Prussia*

England: *eye roll* here's the next one. This (and the next 8) have been requested by Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin. Enjoy!

It took two days after the… drinking incident…for me to completely tidy my house back to what it was like before. Slumping into one of the sofas, I see a streak of blue fly through the door to the kitchen. I sigh, drag myself from my seat, and follow Berwald to the pristine kitchen.

"And what do you think your doing Berwald?"

"Wanna make yo' summin' to apologise to ya" I turn away, as I feel my face heat up

"… Fine. Just, don't make a mess, okay?"

*1 Hour Later*

I walk back into the kitchen, expecting it to be as clean, tidy and organised as before. However, instead I find Berwald, stareing sheepishly at his feet, covered in cake mix, jam, icing sugar and icing. He looks up through his hair at me and holds up a large Victoria sponge

"'m sorry"

Note to self: Never let Sweden bake a cake


	8. Attend a furniture workshop

England: What's wrong this time?

Wolf: I have a feeling this ones rubbish *Sniffles*#

England: *Eyeroll* the second of the nine requested by Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin

Wolf: I'M SOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYY IIIIIITTTTTTT *Sobs and clings to Prussia*

Prussia: umm… England? How can the awesome me comfort an English person?

England: … Offer them tea

Prussia: Tea?

Wolf: *Peaks out from Prussia's arms* T-t-there's tea?

England: *Sigh* Enjoy

"Hello and welcome to today's furniture building workshop. So, today we'll be working on…" Oh god, this guy drowns on forever. My eyes wonder around the large area that we were in. I feel someone nudge me in the side with their elbow. Startled, I jump out of my skin, and turn to shout at the owner of said elbow… I then realise that it was Sweden

"Don't do that Berwald" I whined - very manly - mind you.

"Maybe…" I hear him mumble "We're makin' a chest o' draws"

Five minutes later, the room had already descended into madness. Alfred was shouting at Francis, Antonio and Gilbert. Antonio was clinging at Romano. Romano was swearing at Antonio. Gilbert was shouting orders at Ludwig while he worked on Gilbert's chest of draws (having already finished his) Elizabeta and Kiku holding video cameras, recording everyone, and Hercules, Feliciano, everyone else was asleep,

"I said screw A goes into slot 6 not 7"

"No it doesn't"

"Yes it does"

"NO"

"YES"

"NO"

"WHO HAS THE INSTRUCTIONS BERWALD?" At this point, everyone had stopped shouting and were staring at us… apart from Elizabeta and Kiku, who were rapidly taking photos of us.

Not to self: Never let Sweden attend a furniture building workshop (even if it is at IKEA)


	9. Drive an RV

Wolf: *Fiddles with silver Prussia wig* Hello mind slaves

England: *Sweat drop* … Yes, hello readers… STOP FIDDLEING WITH THE WIG

Wolf: WELL SOOOOORRY! I only got it yesterday

Prussia: *sneaks up on Wolf* I think it suits you

Wolf: T-thanks *Blushes* Anyway… I'm very sorry that I havn't updated this for a while, but I've had my final exams. So… yeah.

England: Hope you enjoy. This is the third of nine requested by Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin

Prussia: *Giving Wolf a neck massage* please continue to send in requests… don't worry, Wolf'll get 'round to them.

Sweden: *Pops up from thin air* Enjo' *Disappears*

"For the love of the queen Berwald, KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD!" I shout at my Swedish idiot, who - at that point in time and the five minutes previous - had been focused on the CD player embedded in the dashboard.

"Bu'… Bas'hunte'…" he muttered, sheepishly. Puppy eyes at full force, making me sigh. I stumble over to him, sat in the driver's seat of our rented RV and fall into the leather passenger seat.

"What song do you want on?" I ask him, wearily. We've been on the road for half an hour and I'm already tired… not good.

"DOTA!" Queue face palm. I put on the requested song and then go back to the little kitchen to make myself a nice cup of tea.

"Vi sitter I venten och spelar lite DotA

pushar smeker, med motst det vi leker

Vi sitter I venten och spelar lite DotA

springer runt creepar, och motst det vi sleepar" as I pour out the hot water into a cup, the RV swerves dangerously, making me spill scalding hot water over myself. I let out a blood curdling scream as the water burns my skin.

The RV stops unexpectedly and Berwald rushes to my side

"Jag är så ledsen. Jag är så ledsen. Jag är så ledse, förlåt mig"

Note to self: Never let Sweden drive an RV

Wolf: Here's the translations

Sweden: "Vi sitter I venten och spelar lite DotA

pushar smeker, med motst det vi leker

Vi sitter I venten och spelar lite DotA

springer runt creepar, och motst det vi sleepar" means "We sit in ventrilo playing some DotA push caresses, with opposing what we play We sit in ventrilo playing some DotA Running around creeping, and resist it, we're sleeping"

Wolf: Next, please Swe

Sweden: "Jag är så ledsen. Jag är så ledsen. Jag är så ledse, förlåt mig" means "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, forgive me."

Wolf: Thanks Swe. See you next time


	10. Go To Las Vegas

Wolf: Hello again

England: … you've been watching The Hangover resently haven't you?

Wolf: I saw part 2... Which is brilliant by the way… but otherwise I've been sticking to Saw *Smile*

England: This is the forth of nine requested by Oxensteirna D. Yuki-Rin. Enjoy

Have you seen the movie 'The Hangover'? I'm guessing that you've always wanted to be in the movie… well, be careful what you wish for. One minute I'm waiting patiently (NOT) for Sweden to return from Las Vegas with Den, Nor and Ice; the next I'm running to grab my phone…

"Hello?"

"Hey… err, England"

"Denmark, where the hell are you guys? I'm freaking out"

"Yeah, err… we messed up England…"

"W-what did you four do?"

"Well… hehe… we, kinda lost Sweden"

"… WHAT?" There's scuffle and shouting on the other end of the line. The next person to speak is Norway.

"England? Are you still there?"

"Norway, what on earth is going on there?"

"… Just ignore what Denmark said, he's an idiot. Yes, we lost Sweden but we know where he is and we're on our way to get him. Then we're going to be on the first plane back to the UK" Then the line goes dead.

*Nine hours later*

The familiar sound of Sweden's XC9O rolls into our drive, causing me to drop the book I was reading and sprint outside to greet them. Denmark has a black eye and broken nose, hair with blood dried in it. Norway was missing a tooth, and limping slightly. Iceland, on the other hand, had a small smile on his face; but had a blood-stained bandage around the top of one arm. Then I see Sweden. His skin was burnt, purple bags under his eyes and was stumbling slightly. The Swede was smiling though… and holding a bag.

"We wo' a quart'r o' a million' dolle's" Then he proceeded to collapse, just barely being caught by the Dane, the Norwegian, the Icelander and myself.

Note to self: Never let Sweden go to Las Vegas unattended


	11. Host a dinner party

I recline in my plush leather chair, cracking my back. I had just finished a stack of papers that I had neglected for around three months… and god had I learnt a lesson. I decide to reward myself with a little shut eye. As I start to drift of I hear the most awful uproar from downstairs. I groan.

"What have you done this time Swe?" I ask myself, standing up and walk out of my toasty office down to the source of the noise.

"Denma'k, they'r al' gon'a be he'e soo'" I hear Sweden fuss, running manically around the ground floor.

"Chill man… this is gonna go down with a hitch, trust me"

"Yea'… Tha's the pro'le'" he barks in response to the Dane.

"Just one problem… have ye asks Iggy if this is alright?"

"Yea'… a'hile ago" Then it clicks. So I smile and creep back upstairs, letting him have his fun.

*3 hours later*

How. Did. A. Dinner. Party. Turn. Into. A. Rave?

The pulsating beat sneak upstairs like smoke, making the floor vibrate. Releasing an exasperated cry, I storm downstairs to enquire what they were doing. When I reached the foot of the stairs, I peaked my head into the large living room. Literally the whole room is moving to the repetitive beat. I shake my head. I can't be bothered with this.

Note to self: Never let Sweden host a dinner party

Wolf: I'm sorry it's so short, I'll come back to it at a later date


	12. Perform kareoke

England: Hello

Wolf: Yeah… hello

England: This is the sixth of nine requested by Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin.

Wolf: … Enjoy

… I blame America.

Why on earth did he have to suggest that we all go out to a karaoke bar after the meeting? I'm now sat at the bar, nursing a glass of scotch, with Romano to my right in the same state as me. We both stare in disbelief as Spain, Frog and Prussia "Bust out" The Bad Touch by Bloodhound Gang; making complete idiots of themselves.

"You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals

So let's do it like they do on the Discovery channel…"

I sigh, taking a small sip of my liquor. Thank god they've finished, I think to myself. The noise of the crowd grows to fill the silence left after the end of the song, ringing in my ears. Quickly, I drown my drink, then go to find Sweden so we can leave. I end up searching for him for around 5 minutes until I hear feedback from the microphone, causing me to turn to face the stage. On said stage I see Sweden, grinning stupidly, the microphone in his hands. The familiar sound on drums and clapping on a track makes my eyes widen with realisation of what song he was going to sing. I see him swallow, then open his mouth.

"Stop, don't say that it's impossible  
>'Cause I know it's possible<br>Though I know you never look my way  
>I can say; you will one day<br>I can say you will one day" 

Well… he's obviously enjoying himself, if his smile is anything to go by. I allow myself a small smirk, he sure can sing. But what's surprising is that his speech impediment(?) has disappeared.

"I will be popular, I will be popular  
>I'm gonna get there, popular<br>My body wants you girl  
>My body wants you girl<br>I'll get you when I'm popular  
>I put my hands up in the light<br>You see me dancing for my life  
>I will be popular, I will be popular<br>I'm gonna get there, popular" 

When he sings "girl" he stares at me and winks cheekily, the nerve! I'M NOT A GIRL!

"Spread the news I'm gonna take the fight  
>For the spotlight, day and night<br>I can take this to the number one  
>Be someone, before you're gone<br>Be someone before you're gone" 

… What's that supposed to me? "Be someone before your gone"? Don't tell me he feels that he doesn't deserve me… that idiot.

"I will be popular, I will be popular  
>I'm gonna get there, popular<br>My body wants you girl  
>My body wants you girl<br>I'll get you when I'm popular  
>I put my hands up in the light<br>You see me dancing for my life  
>I will be popular, I will be popular<br>I'm gonna get there, popular" 

Everyone has started jumping and singing along with him, me being one of them. My eyes are locked with his, never leaving him as he continues to sing.

"Oh, pop, oh pop, oh popular  
>Oh, pop, oh pop, oh popular<br>Oh, pop, oh pop, oh popular  
>Oh, oh-oh-oh<p>

I will be popular, I will be popular  
>I'm gonna get there<br>My body wants you girl  
>My body wants you girl<br>I'll get you when I'm popular  
>I put my hands up in the light<br>You see me dancing for my life  
>I will be popular, I will be popular<br>Popular "

As the song finishes, he stumbles off the stage and picks me up.

"Why did you pick that song… trying to tell me something, Berwald?" I tilt my head, looking deep into his shiny blue eyes.

"I wanna be wor'h havin' someon' lik' y'u"

I whisper in his ear "You already are"

Note to self: Never let Sweden perform karaoke.


	13. Go Clothes Shopping Unattended

England: Hello everyone

Wolf: I just wanted to respond to Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin.

Chap. 9 - DotA is awesome!

Chap 10 - Tbh, I'm curious on what happened in Vegas XD I may write what happened over the summer

Chap. 11 - That's his superpower (Su-san: RAVE POWERS ACTIVATE!)

Chap. 12 - The reason Su-san sing this is because it was Sweden's Eurovision entry this year… Plus I can imagine Ber-bear singing it.

England: Is that it, Wolf?

Wolf: … Yeah, you may continue.

England : *Sigh* Did something happen between you and Prussia?

Wolf: … Don't want to talk 'bout it.

England: Okay... Also, Whoever is the 25 reviewer... will be able to request ANY Hetalia story (T rating or lower)

Wolf:This is seven of nine requested by Oxenstierna D Yuki-Rin. Enjoy people.

Another day, another pile of unnecessary paper work driving me insane. I had wanted to spend the day with Berwald but, no, my bosses have to drop all this stuff onto me at the last moment. God, I wish I had Churchill back. As I pull another pack of papers towards me, my Swede pokes his head through the door.

"Gröna ögon? (Green eyes?)"

"What is it Sweden?" I ask destracted by my mountain of paperwork.

"Whatcha doin'… we wer' mean' ta go ou' toda'" I look up to face him. I am greeted by the disappointed pout of the Swede.

"I'm sorry, Berwald, but my bosses sprung loads of paperwork that they need on Monday." Gently, I place a hand onto his cheek, which he leans into. "Why don't you go out and explore Covent Garden and I promise we can do whatever you want when you get home" He looks at me dubiously, then nods.

"Y'u owe me Gröna ögon, visa dig. (Green eyes, see you)" Giving me a peck on the cheek, he turns and leaves. I sigh, returning to my paperwork. "It's going to be a long day" I mutter to myself.

*7 hours later*

How on earth can they expect me to finish all this off in THREE DAYS! Throwing my fountain pen at the wall, causing it to explode and stain the wall with blue ink, then run my hands through my hair. I don't care anymore! I get up from my chair and walk out of my study, not even bothering in cleaning the room. As I walk into the - clean after the "Dinner party" incident - living room and flop ungracefully onto the 3-seater sofa, a key turns in the lock of my front door. That must be Sweden.

I hear struggling, then a loud bang of the door. I raise my head to look at Sweden… clutching about a dozen shopping bags.

"What on earth did you buy?" I ask him, letting my head fall back onto the sofa

"Umm… a coupl' o' tee shir's, a pai' o' jeans…. A rocke' launch'r, a pi'k bandan'…"

"Wait… what was that last one?"

"Pi'k bandan'?"

"No, before that"

"A pai' o' jeans?"

"… Between the pair of jeans and the pink bandana…"

"Wha'… th' rocke' launch'r?"

"HOW ON EARTH DID YOU GET A ROCKET LAUNCHER IN COVENT GARDEN?"

Note to self: Never let Sweden go clothes shopping unattended


	14. Start a fire

Wolf: … Yes… I know bonfire night is in November but… I DON'T CARE *pokes tongue out*

England: Since when did your metal age go down by 10 years?

Wolf: Since I had a sudden urge to watch Disney movies a and Over The Hedge.

Prussia: *Walks in munching on cookies*

Wolf: … I am a crazy rabid squirrel… I WANT MY COOKIES!

Prussia: Meep! *Runs away with Wolf chasing him*

England: Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin has requested one more… but it will not be posted until the end of July. So… this is the Eigth request for her, and the next will be from/for another person. Enjoy

"HAPPY BONFIRE NIGHT!" we all shout as Germany calmly lets off the torrents of fireworks into the ink sky. While Germany does the fireworks, America, Canada, China, Spain, Russia, France, Iceland, Italy (North and South), Japan, Prussia and I sit back, relax and enjoy the celebrations of Bonfire night. For once it isn't raining in England and the sky is clear of clouds; letting the plethora of stars shine for all to see.

A large explosion to our left makes everyone's heads snap in it's direction.

"Sweden what did you do?" I shout.

"Denmark what did you do?" shouts Iceland at the same time as me.

"… We di'n't star' th' fir'…" eyeones eyes grow wide with fear as Sweden gains a skeaming smirk.

"Harry Truman, Doris Day, Red China, Johnnie Ray  
>South Pacific, Walter Winchell, Joe DiMaggio<br>Joe McCarthy, Richard Nixon, Studebaker, television  
>North Korea, South Korea, Marilyn Monroe" He starts to jump and dance around the fire, when Denmark joins in.<br>"Rosenbergs, H-Bomb, Sugar Ray, Panmunjom  
>Brando, "The King and I", and "The Catcher in the Rye"<br>Eisenhower, vaccine, England's got a new queen  
>Marciano, Liberace, Santayana goodbye" smiling, the both start belting out the chorus<br>"We didn't start the fire  
>It was always burning<br>Since the world's been turning  
>We didn't start the fire<br>No we didn't light it  
>But we tried to fight it" Prussia jumps up and runs over to the dancing duo, also singing.<br>"Josef Stalin, Malenkov, Nasser and Prokofiev  
>Rockefeller, Campanella, Communist Bloc<br>Roy Cohn, Juan Peron, Toscanini, Dacron  
>Dien Bien Phu Falls, Rock Around the Clock" Italy follows Prussia to the fire and continues from where Prussia left off<br>"Einstein, James Dean, Brooklyn's got a winning team  
>Davy Crockett, Peter Pan, Elvis Presley, Disneyland<br>Bardot, Budapest, Alabama, Khrushchev  
>Princess Grace, Peyton Place, Trouble in the Suez" By now, Spain, France had jumped up to join in<br>"We didn't start the fire  
>It was always burning<br>Since the world's been turning  
>We didn't start the fire<br>No we didn't light it  
>But we tried to fight it" Everyone stops singing, letting France continue into the next verse.<br>"Little Rock, Pasternak, Mickey Mantle, Kerouac  
>Sputnik, Zhou Enlai, Bridge On The River Kwai<br>Lebanon, Charles de Gaulle, California Baseball,  
>Starkweather homicide, Children of Thalidomide" Pulling at Spain, France eggs the Spaniard on<br>"Buddy Holly, Ben Hur, Space Monkey, Mafia  
>Hula Hoops, Castro, Edsel is a no-go<br>U2, Syngman Rhee, payola and Kennedy  
>Chubby Checker, Psycho, Belgians in the Congo"<br>"We didn't start the fire  
>It was always burning<br>Since the world's been turning  
>We didn't start the fire<br>No we didn't light it  
>But we tried to fight it"<br>"Hemingway, Eichmann, Stranger in a Strange Land,  
>Dylan, Berlin, Bay of Pigs invasion" Sings Norway, more tuneful and sober than the others.<br>"Lawrence of Arabia, British Beatlemania  
>Ole Miss, John Glenn, Liston beats Patterson" Jumps in America, a goofy smile on his face.<br>"Pope Paul, Malcolm X, British Politician sex  
>J.F.K. blown away, what else do I have to say" Canada sings sweetly, jumping and dancing with the others around the bonfire.<br>"We didn't start the fire  
>It was always burning<br>Since the world's been turning  
>We didn't start the fire<br>No we didn't light it  
>But we tried to fight it"<br>"Birth control, Ho Chi Minh, Richard Nixon back again  
>Moonshot, Woodstock, Watergate, punk rock" Russia half-talks half-yells<br>"Begin, Reagan, Palestine, Terror on the airline  
>Ayatollah's in Iran, Russians in Afghanistan" China sings, forced by Russia - but secretly enjoying the large Russian's attention.<br>"Wheel of Fortune, Sally Ride, heavy metal suicide  
>Foreign debts, homeless Vets, AIDS, Crack, Bernie Goetz" Sings Romano, trying not to get sucked into the jumping mass around the fire… it doesn't work.<br>"Hypodermics on the shores, China's under martial law  
>Rock and Roller cola wars, I can't take it anymore" Japan, Iceland and I finally shout, at the top of our voices.<p>

"We didn't start the fire  
>It was always burning since the world's been turning.<br>We didn't start the fire  
>But when we are gone<br>It will still burn on, and on, and on, and on...

We didn't start the fire  
>It was always burning<br>Since the world's been turning  
>We didn't start the fire<br>No we didn't light it  
>But we tried to fight it<p>

We didn't start the fire  
>It was always burning<br>Since the world's been turning  
>We didn't start the fire<br>No we didn't light it  
>But we tried to fight it<p>

We didn't start the fire  
>It was always burning<br>Since the world's been turning  
>We didn't start the fire..."<p>

Note to self: Never let Sweden start a fire


	15. Perform Shakespeare

England: … Wolf? Wolf…?

Sweden: … Stil' aft'r P'uss'a

England: Okay, thanks Swede. This was requested by Zelda-FF (I'm so sorry I got them mixed up, I was kinda half asleep when i posted this last night). Well… Hope you enjoy guys… and girls… and other

Darkness. Everything in the house is dark. Cautiously, I flick on the hall light. Seeing nothing out of the usual, I continue to venture through the house, turning on every light. Living room, kitchen, dining room, stair well, study, the four guest rooms… then I reach the door to the master bedroom. I open the door a crack, slipping my arm inside and groping for the light switch. After a few minutes, I find it and step inside. My mouth hangs open as I lay my eyes on the what's before me. Sweden is sat on the bed, and in his hands… a human skull?

"Berwald…?"

"Alas, poor Yorick! I knew him, Horatio, a fellow of infinite  
>jest, of most excellent fancy. He hath bore me on his back a<br>thousand times, and now how abhorr'd in my imagination it is!  
>My gorge rises at it."<p>

Blink blink blink…

"Good luck with that Sweden…"

Note to self: Never let Sweden perform Shakespeare


	16. Talk to Japan about cosplay

Wolf: Congratulations Oxenstierna D Yuki-Rin, you sent in the 25th review… so as a prize, I will write ANY Hetalia Fan fiction one-shot for you. Also, The Artist Formally Known As, you've inspired me to write either a Male!Belarus/Uk or Netherlands/Uk but I would like your opinion on which and a prompt to base it around. THANKS!

England: I see your in a good mood

Wolf: Of course I am… firstly, I saw your face *England blushes* and I had my last math exam, so only Biology, Geography, History and Drama left.

England: cool. Now, back onto the story… we're sorry about the mixup on the previous chapter regarding who sent the request…

Wolf: It was 10pm and I was tired *Pout*

England: But it has been fixed. This one has been requested by ThE-faInTing-faNGirl. Enjoy!

I lounge back in my chair, as people continue to file into the large, usually barren conference room. Thankfully for the late comers – in other words America – the actual meeting doesn't start for another half hour. Bored out of my skull, I open the my favourite book "Pride and Prejudice" by Jane Austen. As I try to find my page, I look up and see Sweden in a deep discussion with Japan - if the waving arms are anything to go by - It was obviously interesting for both participants because they had be conversing for over 10 minutes.

As I bury my head into the book, thereby becoming deaf to the rest of the world, I hear someone (Probably Japan) hand a bag to another person (Probably Sweden). Paying no heed to the, obviously ominous, movement; I continue to read… after all… Mr. Darcy awaits!

*After the meeting*

Driving the rental car back to the hotel, I try to focus on the road in front of me.

"A'thu'…" I sigh, then stiffen as I feel Berwald slip an arm around me.

"What is it Berwald?"

"Y'u kno' y'u lov' me…" Oh god, I have a bad feeling about this. "Well… coul' y'u… mayb'…"

"Maybe what, Berwald?"

"I'll sho' y'u in our room" We fall silent for the rest of the journey.

*In the hotel room*

"NO!"

"Please?"

"NO!

"Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please?"

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!"

"I'll le' y'u coo'"

"… You'll eat all of it?"

"Ye'h, I pro'ise… n'w will y'u pu' it on"

"Who gave you that?"

"… J'pan" I stare at him, distrusting. Then - with a groan of displeasure - I grab the bag and walk (*Cough*Storm*Cough*) into the bathroom, closing (*Cough*Slamming*Cough*) the door shut behind me.

… I can't believe you Sweden!

I walk out of the bathroom, in the… questionable… outfit.

"Cute!" I stare at him in disbelief. Blonde bunny ears are attached on a head-band perched atop my head. A plain black leather collar strapped around my slender neck, just peeking out of the black fluffy, knee length maid dress with white apron. On the hem between the bodice and skirt is a little blonde bunny tail. On my fidgeting feet, small black dolly pumps.

"Seriously, Berwald… is this what you had in mind?" Cue Berwald jumping on me and pinning me to the bed.

Note to self: Never let Sweden talk to Japan about cosplay


	17. Play DDR

England: Okay… we've got another who's sent in multiple requests… these next five are from Jet Set Radio Yoyo.

Wolf: OH! And also… the idea of getting a rocket launcher in Covent Garden… Sadly, it's not true *Bursts into tears and runs to Prussia*

England: *Sigh* Enjoy this people

Being dragged around an "arcade" by an excitable Swede is NOT how I want to spend my Sunday. Especially when said Swede wants to try out EVERY. SINGLE. GAME. I'm forcefully dragged from my reverie by a harsh tug on my arm, making me stumble and change direction towards the flashing lights and annoying music of one of the banes of my existence…

Dance Dance Revolution

"I'm not playing that" I pull away from his grasp and lean against the machine.

"'kay… bu' I am!" he anwsers me back, jumping onto the dance floor. After a few minutes of tapping later, the high pitched squeeking that makes up the beginning of "It's a small world" fills the "Arcade"

… holy god! What on earth is he doing? Wait… how is he on 100% perfect? His legs move like they aren't connected to his body.

"It's a smalllllllll…. Smallllllllllllllll… WORRLLLLLLLLDDDDDDDDDD!" The song finally finishes and his results fly onto the screen. By this time, a large crowd had gathered… most with murderous looks on their faces (Obviously jealous)

"Oh yea'! A++ (I don't know what the highest mark you can get)" Fearing for our lives, I tug at his sleeve and pull him out. "Ohh… wh' didya' mak' us leave?"

"… Just… trust me"

Note to self: Never let Sweden play DDR (Unless either alone or suicidal)


	18. Go camping

England: Wolf… Wolf… where are you?

Prussia: What am I meant to do with this awesome cake?

England: Wait…

Wolf: *Quiet screaming get louder* 

England: Stop yelling

Wolf: Sorry I haven't updated everyone. Please don't hate me! I was going to update earlier but well… I had a Barton Peverill taster day and I've starting working. And before that I was going to update on my birthday-

Prussia: HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY!

England: Yes… Happy belated birthday, Wolf

Wolf: *glares at England and Prussia* but I was extremely busy with saying goodbye to everyone at my secondry school, then walking 2 hours (which SHOULD have taking less than half an hour) and we didn't even get to our destination. Then I had to get ready to go out for a fancy dinner… after all I was 16 *XD* Anyways, this the 2nd of 5 requested by Jet Set Radio Yoyo. Hope you all enjoy!

Prussia and England: *O.o*

Wolf: OH! Also, please continue requesting because I only have 6 left to do and 6 of my own then I'm out.

This is Espana… and I make this line look good ^^

I knew this was going to end badly…

Sweden + Denmark + America + France + Two tents + Three giant coolers full of beer + No spare clothes = An accident waiting to happen

*5 Hours earlier*

"Angleterre? Mon ami, 'urry up we need to go… " I roll my eyes as Francis' voice trails off. Pulling on my blue and yellow jumper - a gift from Berwald… Its really warm and fluffy - my eyes widen in fear at the next word to float upstairs "If you don't 'urry… I'll come et get you myself… Honononon-"

"Just give me a second" I shout back down, look once more in the mirror then trudge down to the others. All four of them were wearing jeans and wellies… apart from Sweden.

"Umm… Sweden… you know we're going camping, right?" I ask the Swede; who is still in his uniform

"Ja"

"… then why are you still in your uniform?" My eyebrows furrow in confusion. He simply shrugs, causing the other three to face palm - or in Denmark's case to fall on the floor in laughter.

"Go. Up. And. Put. On. Old. Clothes. Now!" I yell at him as I push and shove him up the stairs. Once he is gone I look to the other three. "Okay, what have you divs (idiots) packed into America's pick-up?"

"Don't worry, Engelske, we've got all the essentials"

*Outside*

"… beer… that's all you've packed?"

"Duh! It's the most important thing" Defended the excitable Dane to my left

"What about the tents?"

"Umm… I could only find two that were usuable…"

"… But don't worry, mon amour, you can share with l'Amérique et moi"

"Not on your life Frog"

"Hey! Whats wrong with sharing with us?"

"You kick and France is… well… France"

"No w'y 's my Engelske sleepin' wit' you two halv-intelligens (half-wits)" To stop fight from happening I drag Berwald to the back seats and get in, I'm sat in the middle seat. America jumps into the driver's seat and France into the passenger… leaving Denmark to shut the boot of the truck and scoot into his seat before Alfred pulled away. Once we were off and moving, I turn to Mattias.

"Hey… are you okay Mattias?" I whisper to him.

"… Where am I meant to sleep?" I hear him mutter in return

"Pardon?"

"If there is only two tents… and there are two couples on the trip… so where am I meant to sleep"

"well… I would say stay in France and America's tent, however… you don't want to die"

*1 hour later*

"Alright, Tents up?" America calls

"Check" shouts back Denmark, already on his forth beer

"Fire is up and meat is cooking?"

"Check" replies Denmark, draining the lasts drops of booze, and reaching for a fifth can

"And Iggy isn't near the meat either"

"I resent that"

"Don' insu't my Engelske"

"Oh mon amour, J'aime for something ozer zan your cookin' skill"

"Check"

*30 Minutes later*

"How on earth have you two already drank ALL the beer?" I cry, exasperated, at the two drunk Nords currently petting my hair and glaring at Alfred and Francis - who were now covered head to toe in mud, thrown by the offending Nords.

"Don' wor'y Englsk'… 'e di't dri'k hat muc' *Hic*"

"*Hic* Yea'… an' me an' Swedey-cake will protects you fro *Hic* themmmm" the two continue to glare at the the other two blondes and were now twirling the hair at the nape of my neck.

"Okay… everyone go to bed." I stand up, shocking Berwald and Mattias, who then pick me up and stagger to one of the tents. "HEY HEY! PUT ME DOWN!"

*3 hours later*

… I now find myself squished between two tall, manly, blonde Scandinavians. There like giant space heaters and, for reasons unknown, whenever I try to dissect myself from the middle of the two; they just move in closer to me.

Note to self: Never let Sweden go camping

The End

Please don't forget to review, Thanks for reading


	19. Rollerskating

Wolf: Doe, a deer, a female deer

Ray, a drop of golden sun

Me, a name I call myself

England: … you've been watching Sound of Music, haven't you?

Wolf: I'm watching it right now *XD*

England: Anyways… this is the 3rd of 5 requested by Jet Set Radio Yoyo. This was inspired by Austin Powers: Goldmember, and… she (she meaning Wolf) hopes, and as do I, that you all know what the "mummy daddy button" means. Also, please note that this is the 5th re-write for this one. Enjoy!

"Good evening everybody… and welcome to studio 69" Denmark shouted at the top of his voice as he stood on the platform at the back of the warehouse.

"BOW CHICKA BOW W-" Exasperated and half-deafened, I punch Gilbert in the… "mummy, daddy button".

I gaze round, at the garish gold and gossamer fabric hanging from the ceiling as strobe light bounce of mirrors and the bottles on the bar. Sighing, I empty the last of the amber alcohol in my glass, then I look down at the Prussian writhing in pain from the blow I had aimed at him prior to finishing my whiskey.

I may not be enjoying myself… but even I have to admit that Denmark really could throw a party. God, why did he have to choose a 80's theme… not that I have anything wrong about the 80's - that was my punk stage so I can't really remember much of that decade in all honesty - but he could've picked another theme, that way I wouldn't have to put up with Alfred singing Night Fever constantly.

"Oh god, kill me now" I mutter, signalling for a beer. It is only then that I realise that the seat next to me is empty. Standing up, holding my beer, I hunt through the pulsating crowd on the glowing dance floor.

It isn't for around 3 songs - I cant tell the difference between them so I'm not sure - that I see a blur of the swede. Cautiously, I follow it until I hear a loud "CRASH".

"Sweden… what on earth happened?" I yell at him, not expecting an answer from the man laying on the floor, a punch bowl over his head and his legs splayed over the wrechage of a once table.

"I w's roll'rskatin'"

Note to self: Never let Sweden rollerskate


	20. Sing ABBA

Wolf: Hello, yes I know I have updated twice in one day and its weird but after writing the Roller-skating chapter, Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin reminded me of one the most recognisable things from Sweden… ABBA! Enjoy!

Fumbling with at he keys to my front door, while balancing 5 bags of shopping, I stumble into the house. Carelessly, I toss the bags in the vicinity of the kitchen table, and turn on the kettle

"If you change your mind, I'm the first in line  
>Honey I'm still free take a chance on me"<p>

My head shoots up, and I run into the living room, where the beats of a familiar song reverberating.

"If you need me, let me know, gonna be around  
>If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down"<p>

Once inside, I see…

SWEDEN?

"If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown  
>Honey I'm still free take a chance on me<br>Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie  
>If you put me to the test, if you let me try"<p>

He turns around and sees me, dancing even more rigorously. Why… is… he… in… Gold… Hot Pants?

Though I must admit, he looks good, however, he could at least be wearing a top. He continues to shakes his hips in time with the music.

"Take a chance on me  
>That's all I ask of you honey<br>Take a chance on me"

Slowly he walks towards me, beckoning me with his eyes to join in.

"We can go dancing"

"We can go walking" I sing in response  
>"As long as we're together"<br>"Listen to some music"

"Maybe just talking"  
>"Get to know you better" he picks me up and spins me, making me laugh and lean backwards - enjoying the feeling of weightlessness.<p>

"You do realise we could be doing something else…" I mutter in his ear

Note to self: Never let Sweden sing ABBA


	21. Go to a water park

Wolf: OH MY GOD! THIS IS THE 20TH ONE! WOOOOOOOOOO… You know in the first Austin powers movie, why can I imagine England and Italy in the hot tub?

England, Prussia and Sweden: … *Sweat drop*

Canada: … I can kind of understand that

England: Who?

Wolf: *Whacks England* Idiot! That's Canada *Hugs Canada, Prussia storms away* … what's with him?

England: *Face palm* this is the penultimate (second to last) request by Jet Set Radio Yoyo. Enjoy!

Go to the water park

'Okay… who's bright idea was this?' I think to myself, watching the utter chaos unfold in front of me. As I watch, I feel something collide into me.

*Earlier at the World meeting*

"Dude dude, I've got, like an awesome idea!"

"Hey! Only the awesome me can say awesome"

"Vhat is it this time America?"

"… WATER PARK"

"NO" shouted Germany, Austria, Switzerland and I. However, we are drowned out by everybody else shouting in agreement with America, and running off to grab swimming gear.

"Sorry dudes… you've been out-voted. Go on, you gotta get dressed and meet in the lobby in 20 mins, kay?" It is at that point that Romano, Lichtenstein, Prussia and Sweden come back in and start to drag/push/knock out and carry out of the now empty conference room.

*Back in the water park*

I fall to the ground as someone runs past me. Merely seconds later, another pair of feet runs past me

"MAN! NOT AWESOME! TRUNKS GO ON YOUR BODY NOT YOUR HEAD! GIVE ME BACK MY TRUNKS SWEDEN!" Screams Denmark, looking absolutely livid and… "tackle out". I lift my head higher to look at who the Dane is chasing after - I hope its not who I think it is… nope, it is him.

"Berwald, give Mattias his trunks back" I mutter, dropping my head back to the floor.

Note to self: Never let Sweden go to a water park

AN I need everyone's opinion… basically, while I was walking my dogs today, I was thinking of Fem!Russia… which then led onto her doing ballet… which then gave me the idea for an Austria/Fem!Russia fic… basically its Fem!Russia asking Austria for help with practicing because she needs music to practice to. They continue to meet up so she can practice, and he realises that she isn't "evil" like everyone makes her out to be. And he falls for her…

I was going to call it "Mein Russian Ballerina "…

So… should I do it… Please let me know your opinions


	22. Ride a carousel

Wolf: Hello… is Prussia still in a mood?

England: *Pokes Prussia, then gets punched by Prussia* … I'll take that as a yes

Wolf: P-P-Prussia? Could you please tell the readers the usual info?

Prussia: why don't you get Canada to say it?

Wolf: Because I want you to do it

Prussia: *Blushes* this is the last request by Jet Set Radio Yoyo, enjoy!

Canada: M-m-maple!

I indulge myself a small smile as I watch the scene in front of me. Berwald, giggles as he rides on the one of the many painted horses on the carousel opposite Bournemouth beach. Leaning backwards, he releases the pole connecting the horse to the spinning shell of the ride. Completely oblivious to everyone else on the ride, he shouts to me.

"Thi' is am'zin'!" I shake my head at his childish antics, which makes me aware of the atmosphere around me. Mothers and fathers hold onto there children tighter and try to guide them from the carousel and avoid the spectacle all together.

Normally by now I would be dragging the Swede away by his ear… but, I'll let him have his fun for once.

As the ride stops, he grudgingly gets off the horse and rushes over to me.

"Oh wow th't's am'zin', ser'ous'y. c'n I go ag'in, p'ease?" Berwald rocks on the balls of his feet, a look of glee plastered on his face.

"… no" his face suddenly falls, filling me with guilt. "… if we go home now I'll let you…" my voice trails of suggestively, at which he picks me up and strides to the car.

Note to self: Never let Sweden ride on a Carousel

Wolf: I'm sorry its not that good, but I'll come back to it and improve it. Please continue to send in requests. If I don't get any requests and I write the last 5, then I wont really be able to continue this story. Bye


	23. Around when napping

Wolf: *Tips top hat to readers* 'Ello 'ello, this is a request by BritaniaAngelEngland, enjoy my pets!

Another day, another tiring set of meetings. The first was the Commonwealth meeting, which went without a hitch. Then I had to rush off to the EU meeting - which, as usual, was chaotic; until Germany and surprisingly, France, came up with some very promising ideas - and then, the World meeting, which lasted what seemed like a lifetime. France kept trying to grab me, and got beaten up by Sweden; Japan and Hungary proceeded to take photos and record the goings on. Finally, three hours later, I dragged myself to the G8 meeting. As you can tell… nothing happened of any importance in this meeting either, apart from trying to convince America that he had a brother called Canada.

I didn't get home until 6pm that night. Being awake for around 40 hours in a row, my eyes had started to droop and my movements sluggish. Half throwing, half dropping my briefcase by the front door, and kicking off my shoes and tugging at my jacket, I collapse onto the three-seater sofa.

Letting out a yawn/sigh, I try to fight the encroaching world of unconsciousness… it's obvious after about 2 minutes that I am fighting a loosing battle, so I let it take me…

What seemed like minutes, even seconds later, I'm slowly pulled out of unconsciousness, where I find myself unable to move. Experimentally, I tug my arms towards my body, finding that there is no give in whatever is holing them in place. I try to move my head to see what is holding me, but I find my neck surrounded by something cold and leather.

"Ahh… min lilla kanin är vaken (my little rabbit is awake)"

I growl menacingly at the Swede standing in front of me, my anger obvious. "Sweden, let me out of this so I can get back to sleep!"

"… I don' thin' so…"

Note to self: Never let Sweden around when napping

Thanks for reading, please send in your requested ^.^


	24. Turn himself into a girl

Wolf: Hello everyone… since it's a Friday night, the others aren't here… hehehe… this is the request by Mimi the Deer. I had so much fun writing this, seriously. Well… enjoy.

"I'm going to get some milk Berwald, do you want anything?" I ask the half-asleep Swede lounging on the bed

"Nah, 'm oka'. l've y'u" his eyes are still closed, but he turns his face to me. Leaning over, I peck him on the cheek.

"Won't be long… love you too"

*2 Hours later (yes, it seems like a long time to just get milk, but it's happened to me before… never again will I go to ASDA at rush hour)*

God… sometimes, I really really hate traffic. Sighing I unpack the milk and place into the appropriate place in my fridge.

"Berwald?" I shout. No response. "Berwald?" I shout again, becoming worried. Slowly, I walk out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Once I reach the top, I notice a light on in the bathroom. I approach the closed door…

From the other side I hear feminine gasps and the sound of a hair brush. Confused beyond belief, I open the door… for my eyes to be hit with the most adorable sight in front of me. A woman - who seems oddly familiar - with light blonde hair, styled so that it was only just longer than the bottom of her ear on one side and slopping down to touch her other shoulder. One my old sex pistols t-shirts hung off her thin shoulders and fell to just past her waist. The top was… tight to say the least… in one (*cough*two*cough*) area. On her hips hung a pair of my boxers - union jack (^.^) - ,which only made her long legs look even lengthier, that ended in bare feet. Hearing me enter the room, she turned to face me. Blue eyes, the exact colour of North Sea, stare right into my soul critically, as the rest of the beauty's face remains stoic.

"B-B-Berwald?" She blushes, then nods.

Note to self: Never let Sweden get into my magic book and turn himself into a girl


	25. AN LONDON RIOTS

Hello readers

yes this isnt a chapter BUT THIS IS IMPORTANT!

Basically, as you probably know, there are riots in London...

As a British citizen and a human being, please hope and pray that these riots are stopped and that people are not harmed.

Thank you and you all will be rewarded with a new chapter within two weeks

Yours

RedWolf95


End file.
